Síndrome do Impostor
by Kamiragem
Summary: Shiro está desaparecido, Allura está mais perdida que jamais esteve desde que acordou enquanto os paladinos tentam superar seus pesadelos. A síndrome do impostor e caracterizada pela incapacidade de pessoas acreditarem nas suas próprias competências. Todos no castelo já sofreram dela em algum momento. Eles só não têm que sofrer sozinhos. Sem romances, apenas amizades e fofices.


Síndrome de Impostor.

Peço desculpas antecipadamente por isso. Voltron LD não me pertence.

Dez mil anos, não dez, não cem, não mil. Dez mil, o suficiente para assegurar a qualquer um que todo o mundo conhecido se foi. Família, amigos e uma civilização inteira. E, é claro, todas as promessas de futuro que se desmancharam enquanto ela dormia.

Allura riu com o pensamento que o futuro que ela tinha imaginado já estava enterrado dez mil anos no passado. Um riso amargo, enquanto ela andava descalça pelos corredores do castelo. O chão gelado era o conforto das poucas coisas familiares que havia sobrado.

O castelo, os ratos, Coran.

Ela se agarrou a eles, o que restou da sua vida anterior. Foi a forma de não se desesperar ao acordar e descobrir que seu pai havia desparecido no que para ela foi apenas um piscar de olhos. Exigiu toda força interior que ela ainda tinha para manter a serenidade e guiar seus paladinos por uma missão ingrata que ela não fazia ideia se seria bem sucedida.

 _Como papai conseguia fazer isso?_

Mas ela acreditava, com tudo que havia dentro de si, que eles poderiam vencer. Afinal, se ela, de todas as pessoas, não acreditasse quem o faria? Se ela acreditasse, eles a seguiriam.

O constructo¹ com os conhecimentos de seu pai a ajudaram a não sentir tão fortemente o impacto de um luto indescritível. Mas agora não havia nenhum resquício dele.

 _Essa é só mais uma das poucas coisas que restavam, e agora isso se foi também._

Enquanto ela caminhava, ela pensou em como se agarrou às pequenas alegrias que a sua nova família lhe davam, desde os falsos conflitos entre Lance e Keith, a gentileza sem fim de Hunk, a fachada de dureza de Pidge quando ela estava tão perdida quanto todos os outros.

 _Somos o quê? Um monte de crianças brincando de salvar o mundo._

E havia Shiro, claro.

Aquele que compartilhava as noites insones com ela, olhando para a imensidão de estrelas. Aquele que a segurou quando tudo ameaçava enterrá-la em pilhas de escombros metafóricos. O que estava lá, dividindo o peso da liderança com ela.

Mas agora ele não estava mais lá, e a noite era mais longa, o chão era mais gelado e o interior era mais vazio que jamais fora.

Ela não conseguia evitar que os questionamentos invadissem sua mente.

 _Será que vai ser sempre assim? Vou perder um após o outro até que não sobre ninguém? Como eu posso me intitular líder de qualquer coisa quando não consigo proteger ninguém?_

As dúvidas estavam sempre lá, mas ela não podia deixar transparecer, então ela mantinha a cabeça fria e fazia o seu melhor. Pelo menos na frente dos paladinos. E na frente de Coran, porque qualquer expressão de dúvida que ela tivesse certamente o faria se preocupar muito mais que o necessário. Ele tinha os próprios fantasmas para enfrentar, ela não queria (não podia) esquecer isso.

Ao entrar no hall da cozinha ela não esperava encontrar a mais improvável das situações. Hunk estava preparando algo, no meio da noite (programada para assegurar a eles algum equilíbrio fisiológico). Ao redor da mesa, Pidge estava sentada com a cabeça baixa, com Lance abraçando seus ombros. Keith estava falando algo num volume bem mais baixo que ele costumava usar.

Allura se forçou a sair de seu momento de introspecção e ativou o 'modo princesa' de Altea como num passe de mágica.

"Aconteceu algo?"

Os quatro viraram sua cabeça pra ela. Pidge limpou o rosto para evitar mostrar resquícios de lágrimas e lamentou.

"Viram só, agora vocês acordaram a Princesa!" Ela parecia muito contrariada.

"Mas nós estamos sendo o mais silenciosos que podemos." Hunk respondeu, ele voltou as costas para o grupo e continuou tentando sintetizar algo na cozinha.

"Não se preocupe princesa, está tudo sob controle." Keith tentou desfazer a dúvida que estava no rosto da mulher na frente dele. Ela levantou a sobrancelha, claramente não acreditando em nada do que ele estava dizendo.

"Pidge teve um pesadelo." Lance não se preocupou em ser repreendido pelos outros. "Que foi? Ela já está aqui mesmo, por que esconder?"

Allura se adiantou e sentou-se ao lado da garota, que ainda parecia abalada. Apesar de expressar ser uma pessoa acolhedora, não era um hábito de seus paladinos estarem em contato físico com a princesa, então eles estranharam quando ela colocou as duas mãos nos ombros da garota mais jovem e a trouxe para um abraço quente.

Era como se não houvesse mais reservas entre eles, nenhuma diferença, nenhuma tensão. Só um momento em que eles poderiam estar lá uns para os outros. Hunk abandonou a receita de seja-lá-o-que-for e abraçou as duas, seguido por Lance que já estava ao lado deles. O coração de Keith pesou, ele não sabia se deveria se levantar e caminhar até lá e se juntar a eles.

A mão do paladino azul se agitou, chamando Keith com urgência. O gesto deu coragem para abraçar todos. Eles permaneceram assim por um tempo, até que Pidge se agitou para sair do meio do aperto de corpos.

Ela estava sorrindo, mesmo que não muito animada.

"Sobre o quê foi o seu sonho?" Allura perguntou, sua voz soou preocupada como quando ela via algum deles sofrendo.

"Não foi nada demais, foi só..."

"Ela sonhou que Shiro e sua família estavam mortos e que ela tinha que explicar tudo para sua mãe." Lance interrompeu, levando um soco no ombro da própria garota. "Hei, pensei que estávamos tendo um momento aberto a emoções aqui!"

Mas Allura não estava mais escutando. Ela também teve pesadelos como esses. Desde o desaparecimento de Shiro, todas as noites tinham sido assombradas pela incerteza se eles ainda o encontrariam.

"Pidge?" A garota olhou, parecendo envergonhada. "Tudo bem falar sobre isso, todos estamos sofrendo aqui, o importante é podermos contar uns com os outros."

"Eu sei, mas é que, mesmo depois desse tempo aqui eu não consegui ter pistas do meu pai, ou de Matt... eu começo a me perguntar se eu vou conseguir encontrar eles, ou Shiro. Será que eu sou a pessoa certa para fazer isso? Será que você não deveria ter escolhido outra pessoa para ser o Paladino verde? Não que eu não ame Verde ou estar aqui e ver o espaço, mas será que eu mereço esse papel tão importante?"

Dúvida. Allura conhecia esse sentimento tão bem. Mas ela não podia deixar que seus paladinos sentissem isso. Eles tinham que saber que eles eram mais que o suficiente. A dúvida podia corroer qualquer coisa.

Lance não se conteve ao ouvir o que Pidge tinha dito, não quando de todos, ele era quem se sentia menos digno de estar lá.

"É claro que você merece estar aqui, você é a maior nerd, inteligente e sagaz que eu conheço. Olha as coisas que você fez aqui, aprendeu tecnologia alien para tunar seu leão!"

"Ele está certo! E você entrou em Garrison com anos a menos que todos com uma identidade falsa para espionar! Você é tipo um gênio!" Hunk acrescentou para tentar elevar os ânimos.

"Isso é suficiente para você aceitar ou eu vou ter que te elogiar também?" Keith murmurou pra ela.

A cena deixou Allura mais leve, eles tinham sua própria rede de apoio ali. Talvez fosse ela quem estivesse sobrando.

 _Isso não é hora para esse tipo de sentimento._

"Se chama Fenômeno da Fraude!" A voz de Coran soou alta e inesperada, o grupo se assustou com a presença furtiva do homem, fazendo lance cair da cadeira.

"Coran, o que está fazendo aqui?" a princesa perguntou. De repente toda tripulação estava acordada quando deveriam estar descansando e ela sentiu que não tinha controle sobre nada.

"A pergunta é: o que todos vocês fazem aqui?" Ele repreendeu.

"Pidge teve um pesadelo." Hunk explicou e deu de ombros quando a garota o repreendeu com o olhar.

"Isso, porque não manda uma mensagem para todo mundo da galáxia saber?"

"Isso explicaria ela aqui, mas e todo o resto?" Coran olhou fixamente, esperando uma explicação mais completa.

"Foi um pesadelo realmente ruim. Ela acordou todos nós com gritos." Lance falou enquanto se levantava do chão. "E Hunk ofereceu para fazer algo para nos acalmarmos na cozinha. Mas ele não terminou nada até agora."

"Eu não podia cozinhar quando todo mundo estava tendo um momento!"

"Ok, Allura, o alojamento dos paladinos é bem distante do seu, acredito que você não tenha sido acordada pelo pesadelo de Pidge, certo?"

A mulher olhou pra ele e ruborizou. Coran sabia que ela tinha problemas para dormir, mas ela nunca tinha sido devidamente flagrada acordada no meio da noite. Ela não queria preocupa-lo com isso.

"O que é Fenômeno da Fraude?" Pidge interrompeu o questionamento do homem, que limpou a garganta para responder.

"É quando a pessoa não consegue aceitar seus feitos, não se acha digna ou competente mesmo quando há fortes indícios que ela merece o sucesso que tem, ou a confiança que lhe é dada." Todos os olhos estavam em Coran agora. "Geralmente a pessoa acha que tudo que alcançou na vida foi por sorte. Bobagem, não é mesmo?"

Mas ninguém parecia achar bobagem, querendo ou não cada um deles tinha passado por essa sensação.

"Eu li sobre isso. Mas eu conhecia como Síndrome do Impostor." Keith disse e foi interrompido por Lance.

"Sério? Você tipo, leu um livro?"

"Por que eu não poderia ter lido um livro?"

"Você não parece o tipo que tem paciência para parar e ler algo." Lance rebateu.

"Muito bem, já chega! É tarde e acredito que estamos a tempo demais aqui, voltem para seus dormitórios e tentem descansar um pouco, teremos um longo dia amanhã." Allura interrompeu a discussão e os paladinos resmungaram. Mas ainda assim, levantaram e seguiram para fora da cozinha.

Allura observou que eles ainda conversavam no caminho, até que suas vozes não podiam ser mais ouvidas pelos alteanos.

"Você ainda não me disse o por quê de estar acordada, princesa." Coran se posicionou ao lado dela, também olhando para a porta." Ainda insone?"

Um sorriso fraco enfeitou as feições dela. "Você me conhece como ninguém, Coran." Ela virou-se e ficou de frente para ele. "Obrigada pelas palavras de hoje para os paladinos, tenho certeza que vai ajudar a confiarem mais em si mesmos."

"Espero que ajude você também." Coran respondeu e ela sentiu as bochechas quentes. "Ajudaram seu pai, muito tempo atrás."

Isso surpreendeu Allura. Alfor sempre fora um rei forte e confiante, era difícil acreditar que ele tinha um dia sentido qualquer dúvida. Coran conduziu Allura para fora da cozinha até a porta do seu quarto, enquanto ela pensava sobre esse fato.

Ao abrir a porta, o homem apertou sua mão, como ele só fazia quando ela criança, e então não parecia que isso tinha sido dez mil anos atrás.

"Descanse, Princesa."

Ela sorriu. Aquela noite não tinha sido tão fria, ou vazia. E Allura se sentiu firmemente ligada ao presente como nunca antes.

Notas:

É difícil pra mim me desligar do passado e eu sinto como se para Allura deve ter sido um choque perder tudo que ela tinha tão repentinamente. Eu queria muito uma interação entre ela e os paladinos com a ausência de Shiro, desde que quando ele está por perto eu sinto uma polarização entre jovens e adultos separados. Não significa que eu não queira Space Dad de volta.

Se essa fanfic não fez nenhum sentido, me desculpem, faz pelo menos dois anos que eu não escrevo nada. Aproveitem e deixem suas opiniões. Se a recepção for boa, talvez eu faça mais.

¹ Constructo é a palavra usada no romance Neuromancer para esse tipo de tecnologia que copia os conhecimentos e simula a personalidade de alguém que já morreu.


End file.
